


If Ever Two Were One

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-16
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Only a few full moons into Harry and Ron's new lives as werewolves, Charlie invites them to the Dragon Preserve so that they can run free in their wolfish forms. Somewhat PWP-ish. Set within Wolfiekins'"First Moon"universe.





	If Ever Two Were One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

For my precious packmate Wolfiekins; I am forever gratefully marked by you. Happy birthday dear one. This story is set in his "First Moon" universe; I'm merely drawing from a scenario he has graciously allowed me to borrow for a time. It's also inspired by the loving comments Wolfie has shared with me about his own mate. Be so very glad you have found the Sam to your Frodo, luv.

My great thanks to matilda bishop, snottygrrl and cim-halfling for their insightful betas. 

* * *

"Thanks again for doing this," Ron said.

"Really, it's not a problem!" Charlie stepped closer to enfold Ron in a warm embrace. "I work with dragons; two werewolves will be a piece of cake. You should be able to run free, not be chained to the wall."

Ron gratefully succumbed to the strong hug. He'd always known he was a favourite of Charlie's, the evidence made manifest back in his fourth year. It wasn't something they felt the need to talk about, though Ron had told Harry about the night he'd spent with Charlie back when he'd felt as though his world was splintering into unbearable shards around him. Charlie had been in a unique position to salve Ron's troubled spirit back then, and when Ron had told him about Harry's and his new werewolf status, Charlie had invited them to Romania. Somehow Charlie intuited Ron's needs, much to Ron's gratitude.

"You're the best," Ron murmured against Charlie's head. He was half a foot taller than his older brother, though he'd never rival Charlie's bulk or brawn.

Charlie pulled away, patting Ron reassuringly on the arm. "Do you and Harry need anything besides the Wolfsbane?"

"No. Are you really sure you're okay watching the transformation? It's pretty fucking awful."

"I'm sure." Charlie's expression was full of sympathy and regret. "Obviously worse for you two than me. Will you recognise me, once you're in wolf form?"

"Think so. Harry knew who I was his first time, but it's probably a good idea not to do anything sudden. Our sense of smell is really intense, and we'll sniff you a fair bit until we've got you sorted out as a friend."

"I can handle that. As long as you don't start humping my leg!" Charlie laughed and Ron grinned.

"Don't think you need to worry. Harry, well, Blackpaw— that's his wolf name, and don't ask me how I know, because I'm not sure— is my mate. I don't think anybody else would smell as good as he does."

Charlie snickered. "I can't believe you're blushing."

"It's not like I talk about this stuff very often," Ron insisted, feeling the heat radiating from his neck and cheeks.

"And it's not as though I'm an innocent," Charlie said with a wink. "Seriously, though, I'm going to have my wand and I won't hesitate to use it if something goes really off."

"It's the only way," Ron agreed. "I couldn't live with myself if I attacked you or something. But because you're my brother, I'm pretty sure the wolf will recognise you. Oh, and you can call me Sienna."

"Let me guess; you have red fur."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course. Even as a werewolf I can't get away from it."

"Figures. Hey, Harry!"

Ron turned to see Harry make his way back from the loo.

"Hey Charlie. Do you want to show us this forest?" Harry asked, slipping his arm behind Ron's waist and putting his hand in Ron's denims' pocket. One of the few pleasant side-effects to their lycanthropy was an increased libido right before the full moon. Ron was usually more reserved about his public displays of affection, but now in his third moon cycle as a werewolf, he'd learned simply to give in to the desire to touch Harry and to allow Harry the same.

"Yeah. It's not far. But when you're in wolf form, I'll take you along a different path further away from the dragon pens. Don't want you two to disturb the brutes, or the other way around."

Harry nodded. "Makes sense."

Charlie led the way out from his two-bedroom apartment. Everyone on the Preserve lived communally, which Charlie had said was both a blessing and a curse. "You get to know every last thing about people after a while," he'd said when Ron and Harry had first arrived. "But it also means every little quirk can get blown out of proportion. Dating's a bit tricky, too."

The sun hung low in the sky as they followed a grassy path along the gated periphery of the compound. Harry held Ron's hand, squeezing gently once they arrived at the large secured gate. The call of the moon pulled mercilessly on Ron, and he was grateful for the physical anchor of Harry's simple gesture.

"There you are," Charlie said after he opened the gate, sweeping his arm at the heavily wooded expanse.

The forest seemed to go on forever, dense and shadowy. Harry voiced a concern that had troubled Ron from the beginning.

"Do you know what kinds of animals are in there?"

"Like other wolves?" Charlie asked wryly.

Harry nodded.

"Not certain, but my guess is no. I've never heard any howling, and you know how long I've lived here. There'll be all kinds of other creatures. It's definitely non-magical, though. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Much better than being chained up," Ron said darkly. He'd watched Harry's first-ever transformation with trepidation and a thankfully unnecessary tranquilliser gun at the ready. Ron's own changes had been incredibly painful, though at least he'd not been alone. He wasn't comfortable yet with the wolfish elements he now possessed; he hoped that by being able to run free with Harry as Sienna and Blackpaw that the wolf wouldn't feel so alien to him.

They turned and headed back to the main living areas. The air itself seemed to throb, suffused with a low rumbling that permeated everything. Ron assumed it was the noise made by the dragons they cared for. There were currently two dozen, though Charlie had said that the numbers fluxuated over time.

"So is there anything else I need to know?" Charlie asked once they were back in his apartment. "Do you have a routine yet? I know you've only had to go through this a few times so far."

"Be sure to call us by our wolf names, and we'll need to smell you to know you're not a threat," Harry said, moving in front of Ron and pulling Ron's arms around him.

"Ron mentioned the scent thing. Are you sure I don't need to worry about you two getting frisky on me?" he asked, a smile quirking on his lips.

Ron knew they must seem as though they were in some kind of male heat, but they couldn't help it. Harry's backside was plastered against Ron's front, and he was clutching Ron's arms across his torso.

"Yeah," Ron said, stifling a moan as Harry wriggled ever so slightly against him. "But we, um, we'll just be going into your guest bedroom for a bit before dinner."

Charlie huffed a laugh at Ron's embarrassment. "That's fine. Just be sure to cast a _Silencio_. I've had a bit of a dry spell and while I don't begrudge you two, the sound of my brother going at it in the next room isn't something I'd care to hear."

"Thank you for being so understanding," Harry said, disengaging from Ron's protective arms to go give Charlie a hug. "And brave. It's not just anyone who'd be willing to watch over two werewolves."

"Anything for my Ronnie," Charlie said, giving Ron a melancholy smile. "This certainly wasn't anything I would've expected to happen, but I don't mind. I'm the one who offered, after all. Go on and enjoy yourselves for a while." He gently rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back before releasing him to join Ron. "If you're comfortable being here alone, I think I'll go into town and get a few more things for our dinner."

"We'll stay out of trouble," Harry promised.

"Silencing spell," Charlie reminded them with a wink as Harry tugged Ron toward the guest bedroom. "These walls could stand to be far thicker."

Ron waved at his brother before closing the bedroom door behind him. Harry hastily locked and silenced the room, even casting a low-grade ward on it.

"I'm pretty sure Charlie'd knock," Ron said, wasting no time in getting undressed.

He'd begun feeling the inevitable tightness in his trousers when Harry was flush against him. Having Harry so close like that, combined with his raging hormones and sense of hurry meant that Ron was ready to be naked with his lover and _now_. Harry also stripped quickly. Ron wanted to crawl on top of Harry; the intense longing and desire for his mate was so overpowering that he didn't know where to focus. Harry's beckoning black trail of hair pointed to his stiffening cock, demanding Ron's attentions. He dropped to his knees and shuffled the short distance over to Harry, burrowing his face in Harry's wiry tangle of hair. Gods, but he loved how Harry smelled, the spicy, suede scent unique to his mate. Ron grasped the back of Harry's thighs and pulled back to look up into Harry's face. His green eyes were dilated and his mouth was slightly open, looking as though he was famished and Ron was a feast.

"So gorgeous," Harry moaned as Ron swallowed his cock. "Can't wait to fuck you, have you. You're mine," he panted, driving into Ron's mouth. "Mine. Mine. MINE."

Ron groaned his approval around the hard shaft, sucking and carefully raking his teeth until Harry growled. Ron's wolfish nature was subservient to Harry, though he didn't understand why. He just knew he wanted to please Harry, wished for Harry to bite and mark him, for their bodies to be joined as deeply as possible. Ron licked and sucked on Harry's cock, savouring the vinegary fluid. He remembered how complete and whole he'd felt before the last full moon when Harry had come on his chest, rubbing it into Ron's skin before licking it off.

"Desk," Harry now muttered, curving his fingers under Ron's jaw.

Ron swiped his tongue around the bulbous tip of Harry's prick, teasing him. He knew they were too close to the moon for these kinds of niceties, but he couldn't help himself. If Ron had it his way, outside of Quidditch and meals, they'd have sex all the time. He was a tactile person and loved the seemingly endless combination of naked or near-naked things he and Harry could get up to. Harry's heavy bollocks looked decadent, hanging down from his body. Despite his alpha wolf's demands, Ron cradled the soft sacs in his palms, nosing the sensitive skin and inhaling their musky odour as though it was incense.

Titillating sibilants coursed from Harry's mouth. Ron's cock stiffened even harder at the sampling of Parseltongue on his ears. He'd never understand it; it didn't matter. They shared everything that was possible, Ron having thrown himself into the fray of Harry's infernal whirlwinds, to whatever end. Together. It was how they were meant to be.

"Ron," Harry moaned. "Get up. Need to be in you."

After a last lick at the slit of Harry's cock, Ron struggled to his feet, helped up by Harry's strong arms. Harry devoured Ron's mouth, his kisses desperate and possessive. Ron lapped into Harry's hot cavern, kneading his arse as he rutted against Harry's bony hips. It was intoxicating, the testosterone and lunar fire zinging through Ron's veins, fueled by Harry's enthusiasm and dominance.

"Turn around," Harry demanded with a growl.

Ron did as he was bidden, shoving a bothersome chair out of the way with his foot so he could grasp the desktop. He heard Harry retrieve his wand and return, tapping the side of Ron's arse cheek as he cast a cleansing and lubricating spell.

"Fuck, yeah." Ron shoved back against the welcome intrusion of two of Harry's fingers, his voice cracking with need. The digits twisted and spread, stretching Ron as he willed himself to relax. Caught up in the haze of sweat and desire, he almost wanted to be brutally taken, his Harry pounding into him without any preparation. But not really.

"Good enough," Ron rumbled, clenching his muscles around Harry's fingers so that Harry whimpered in anticipation.

"Ron, mine, godsfuckRon, so tight, so hot, fuck," Harry snarled, his voice rough with passion.

"Yours, harder," Ron grunted in response, the burn of Harry's initial thrust radiating from his channel and into his thighs and lower back. The pain morphed inevitably to pleasure, especially when Harry shifted his stance, changing the angle of his cock so that it slid past Ron's deep bundle of nerves. "Harry, fuck, yes," he cried out as Harry leaned over him, bringing his hand around to pull on Ron's hard shaft.

Ron could only manage guttural exclamations as he held onto the table, his body gratefully pummeled by his mate. Harry's hand motions grew sloppy and Ron knew he was close to his release.

"Yours, Harry, always," he ground out, shoving his hips back and squeezing his inner walls until Harry howled, driving into Ron's accepting body. Deep within himself Ron felt Harry's warm rush of fluid, but it was Harry's voice in orgasm that Ron found the most intimate. After a few haggard breaths, Harry tended to Ron's cock again. He kissed and nipped at Ron's shoulders, gluing his pelvis to Ron's backside to keep his softening erection inside. Ron jutted his hips back as Harry pistond his newly-slicked palm on Ron's prick. Through a lust-drenched haze, Ron realised Harry'd been doing wandless magic.

"Come for me," Harry demanded, twisting his hand on the upstrokes to mimic Ron's own wanking.

Harry's hand slid furiously up and down until Ron yelled, his orgasm erupting over Harry's fingers. Ron clung to the desk as his release pulsed through him, leaving him boneless but not tired as he normally would be; the moon's call made him feverish and over-alert. Ron's panting breaths slowed as he sank into his hands, head hanging.

"Thank you."

Harry's ragged voice sounded against Ron's back and Ron bowed forward. He felt Harry's lips rest on his flushed skin.

_Pack,_ Ron thought.

Closer even than kin, he and Harry were now packmates, their bodies broken and reknit in an unforgiving cycle. It scared Ron to death, but long ago he'd vowed to himself there was nowhere Harry could go that he wouldn't follow.

"Love you," Ron replied, slowly standing upright and wincing as he did so. Enthusiasm was great in the moment, but eventually he had to face the consequences of the vigorous trials he'd put his body through so close to his Change. He counted on Charlie having a bevy of healing salves and draughts, which, given his line of work, was highly probable.

"You too."

Harry carefully withdrew from Ron, turning him around and leading him to the bed. Ron felt unexpectedly dry as he lay down on his back and realised Harry'd done it again, using silent, wandless magic to cast a cleansing spell on them.

"C'mere," Ron said, pulling Harry into his arms. Ron spread his legs and Harry climbed on top of him, nestling his head into the haven between Ron's shoulder and neck. Ron cherished this peacefulness together, an island of calm before their brutal transformations. In rare, dark moments, Ron questioned his own impulsive act, having bitten Harry's lip and ensuring that he, Ron, was also infected. Then he thought about the prior two full moons, at least able to walk around as far as his chain to the wall would allow. He'd been able to nuzzle, pace and sleep next to Blackpaw; as Sienna he'd been sniffed, bitten and even territorially pissed on. It had made perfect sense at the time.

"Are you looking forward to being able to run around?" Harry asked, his voice a bit muffled against Ron's collarbone.

"I reckon. Just don't know how things in the forest will look, y'know, or if Sienna has fighting instincts. I'm excited, but a bit nervous."

Harry nodded, shifting his pelvis so their quiescent cocks could lay more comfortably together. "Yeah. From what Remus has said, our wolves' instincts and natures will get stronger each moon. And they should be able to play, and run around, especially since we have Wolfsbane and some semblance of our regular minds."

Ron felt Harry's fingers trace the skin below his clavicle, caressing the numbers of his Registry-demanded tattoo. "We should probably get up and see if we can help with dinner," Ron said. "We only have a couple of hours, don't we?"

"Not long," Harry agreed, getting up on all fours. He leaned down, kissing Ron softly on the lips. "Glad you're in this with me, though you know I wish you hadn't done it."

"Yeah. But when it comes to you, I'm too stubborn to use common sense. Together, Harry. It's how things're meant to be. Good and bad. Even this."

Harry closed his eyes, drooping his head. "Even this."

**.:~:.**

"All right boys, have fun. Be back before moonset."

Sienna understood, wagging his tail and nosing at Charlie's hand before trotting over to Blackpaw. The grey wolf with green eyes let out a short bark, ready to run wild into the forest. Sienna tilted his head, waiting for Blackpaw to take the lead. Blackpaw rubbed his nose at Sienna's belly and Sienna almost rolled over on his back. The other wolf raised his nose to sniff the air and Sienna did the same. It was full of compelling scents, deer and rats and dozens of animals the wolf wanted to catch or chase for fun. Blackpaw turned to look at Sienna He paced around Sienna twice in a circle while Sienna sat, ready to go and thumping his tail on the ground.

"Go on!" Charlie said encouragingly.

Blackpaw let out a low growl that blossomed into a keening howl, a call to excitement. Sienna answered in turn, then brushed his paw on Blackpaw's foreleg. Blackpaw licked Sienna's nose and he snorted, shaking his russet head. Blackpaw raced into the miles of trees. Sienna tore off behind him, tongue out as he followed his packmate to whatever adventures the night would hold.


End file.
